Winter Is Coming/Transcript
OPENING SCENE Picking up where the last episode left off, Winter wakes up in her attic bedroom. WINTER: (gasp) GLADYS: Did you find Julian? WINTER: Yeah... GLADYS: Where is he? WINTER: I didn’t get a good look. GLADYS: Oh... How is he? WINTER: He’s fine... I think. GLADYS: You think? WINTER: He was with someone. GLADYS: Who? WINTER: I don’t know. Winter turns away from Gladys and touches her nose, noticing that she’s bleeding. WINTER: But I’ll find him... Winter walks over to her mother’s grimoire and picks it up. WINTER: I just need to get stronger. (INTRO) SCENE 1 The next morning, Mitchell and Julian are talking in Mitchell’s bedroom. MITCHELL: So, let me get this straight... You can only transform into an animal if you’ve seen it. JULIAN: Yeah, it’s basically imprinting. MITCHELL: Oh. Grayson walks into the bedroom. GRAYSON: Sorry about last night, I took Donovan out for a drink and we came back late- MITCHELL: Yeah, it’s fine. Grayson looks over at Julian who is looking at him suspiciously. GRAYSON: I’m Grayson, Mitchell’s uncle... You must be his boyfriend? JULIAN: Um- MITCHELL: No! No!... Grayson, this Julian... He’s just a friend. GRAYSON: Oh... Nice to meet you... You should come with me and Donovan to hunt. MITCHELL: I can’t, I have a... thing. GRAYSON: Okay... If you change your mind, let me know. Grayson exits. MITCHELL: …Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost? JULIAN: I think your uncle is one of the hunters who shot me. MITCHELL: What... How? JULIAN: I picked up his scent when I was shot by him and his friends. MITCHELL: Well, you must be mistaken. JULIAN: I could... But how well do you really know him though? Mitchell looks worried. At the Williams’ house, Sheriff Williams comes down to see Cece eating breakfast. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Hey sweetie! CECE: Hey daddy... Sheriff Williams walks over and picks up the newspaper. CECE: Can we talk? SHERIFF WILLIAMS: About what? CECE: About mom? SHERIFF WILLIAMS: (sigh) I don’t have time- CECE: It’ll be quick. SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Hurry. CECE: Where is she? SHERIFF WILLIAMS: We’ve been over this before, she’s in a mental health clinic in Sweden. CECE: But why can’t I contact her? SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Because they don’t allow cellphones or contact from outsiders. CECE: Then why doesn’t her cell number exist? SHERIFF WILLIAMS: Maybe she canceled her services... I don’t know and I’ve got to go! Sheriff Williams exits, leaving Cece suspicious. She walks over to her father’s study and uses a bobby pin to open it. SCENE 2 In Winter’s attic bedroom, she is sitting on the ground with her mother’s journal on a symbol on the floor, she pulls over a shoe box, revealed to have a live rat inside, which she takes out. WINTER: I’m so sorry about this- She pulls out a knife and kills the rat, allowing the blood to drip on the symbol. WINTER: Blood of sacrifice, I offer thee... Incumbo... Incumbo... Incumbo... Eric suddenly appears. ERIC: Winter! What the hell are you doing? Winter snaps out of the spell. WINTER: What the Hell!? Winter stands up. ERIC: Why are you using black magic?... Don’t you know what that could do to you? Do you? It will bring you one step closer to Satan and the Shadow Falls coven will find you. WINTER: I’m sor- ERIC: I don’t care about apologies... Why are you using black magic, Winter? WINTER: I can’t focus my magic... Every time I do, it fails. ERIC: We’ll fix this... You don’t have to do this. WINTER: How?... I can’t even light one candle without lighting them all? Winter begins pacing in the room. ERIC: Your having a breakdown, Winter. WINTER: I feel so much power going through me, I could literally explode! Wind begins to blow paper around the room. ERIC: Breath, Winter. WINTER: I don’t care! Winter telekinetically pushes Eric out of her room and slams the door shut causing a crack down the middle of the door. On the other side of the door, Eric looks at the crack shocked. He opens the door slowly to see Winter shocked by her actions. ERIC: Win- WINTER: (crying) I’m sorry, I’m sorry- ERIC: It’s okay, It’s okay. Eric walks over to Winter hugging her. SCENE 3 Mitchell, Bree and Ursula walk up to Shadow Falls Academy for the Young & Gifted. MITCHELL: So, this is a school for witches? URSULA: Yes!... And please for the love of Satan, hold the Hogwarts comparisons. The walk inside to see students walking along the hallways. MITCHELL: Why are there students here on a weekend? BREE: It’s also a boarding school, some of these students are from all the way across the world. Evanora walks over to them. EVANORA: Right this way, lord Hawthorne has been expecting you. In Damien’s office, Mitchell sits with Ursula and Bree across from Damien with Evanora by his side. DAMIEN: So Mitchell, have you come to any decision? MITCHELL: Decision? DAMIEN: Yes, well after signing your name in the book of the Devil... You won’t be allowed to attend your human school or see your friends. MITCHELL: What? DAMIEN: Yes... Your aunts really should have told you. Bree and Ursula look away, ashamed. MITCHELL: I agreed to signing my name in your book so I can become a member of your coven... I didn’t agree to signing my life away... Besides, where would I go if not Shadow Falls high school? DAMIEN: Well here, of course... Besides how interesting can your half-mortal life be when you’re a witch and not just any witch... Damien darts a look at the sisters. URSULA: Mitchell, your grandfather and my father, Ambrose Ravenscroft founded this school... as a safe space for young witches, such as yourself. MITCHELL: But I- DAMIEN: Evanora, how about you take Mitchell for a tour around the school? While I discuss some things with Brianna and Ursula. EVANORA: Yes, lord. The scene transitions to Mitchell and Evanora walking along the school. EVANORA: And over there is our science department. MITCHELL: Witch science? EVANORA: We teach regular subjects too. MITCHELL: This all seems too much. EVANORA: How so? MITCHELL: All of it... Why can’t witches blend in with the rest of human society. EVANORA: We do... But it’s mandatory for young witches like yourself to learn how to control your magic and learn the way of the path. MITCHELL: Which so happens to be the path of Satan. EVANORA: Mortals have a very obscure view of Lucifer... He is what saved us witches from eternal damnation... While humans get to suffer in Hell... They feel his wrath while witches are his loyal hand servants. Evanora walks over and looks up at a statue of Satan. EVANORA: He is our one true God! MITCHELL: I see religion isn’t any different here then. Meanwhile, Bree and Ursula are in Damien’s office. BREE: It seems like maybe we are asking too much of Mitchell... To give up on his friends for- DAMIEN: So, what are you proposing we do? URSULA: Like what my sister said... Mitchell is half-human after all. Perhaps there is a way to allow him to keep in contact with his mortal companions. DAMIEN: Hmm... Maybe there is a compromise I have in place for him. BREE: Oh, goody... What is it? Damien picks up a picture of Evanora. DAMIEN: Evanora Hawthrone... I summon thee. Evanora and Mitchell teleport into the room. MITCHELL: Wow... What was that? DAMIEN: Summoning spell... Mitchell, it would appear that me and your aunties have reached a compromise for your dilemma. MITCHELL: Oh, how so? DAMIEN: Just a little task. MITCHELL: Okay... What is it? The scene transitions to Mitchell, Bree and Ursula exiting the school. MITCHELL: So, I basically have to find an ancient tree in Shadow Falls, eat the apple and get my answers. URSULA: The Tree of Wisdom... A marvellous tradition where young witches would find out their great potential... It’s also a way to weed out the weak. BREE: Ignore her, the Tree of Wisdom can help you with your conflict by granting knowledge. URSULA: And weeding out the weak. Ursula walks over to the car. BREE: Good luck, sweetie. MITCHELL: Wait... Aren’t you going to help? URSULA: No can do... You have to do this on your own. Bree gets in the car. BREE: Goodbye!... Good luck. MITCHELL: Wait... Bree and Ursula drive away. MITCHELL: I don’t even know where the tree is! SCENE 4 In the woods, Donovan, Grayson and Grayson’s friends are hunting in the woods. Paul shoots a gun at a deer, scaring it away. PAUL: Shoot! GRAYSON: (sarcastically) Nice shot, dickweed! DONOVAN: (laughs) PAUL: You go ahead... If you think you’re so good. Paul passes the gun over to Grayson. DONOVAN: Can I? GRAYSON: Great!... Here’s someone who will show you how it’s done. Grayson passes the gun over to Donovan, who aims at another deer, looking into the gun where he hallucinates Tara. He quickly looks away and turns back over to see the deer. GRAYSON: Don, are you okay? DONOVAN: (gasp) Yeah! Donovan takes his shot again and this time shoots the door. GRAYSON: Fuck yeah! You’re definitely a Whittemore. Donovan looks back over and sees Tara standing right next to the deer with blood dripping down her hands, spooking Donovan. DONOVAN: I- I've got to go! Donovan quickly walks away. GRAYSON: Donovan!? Where are you going? A bird flies from a tree branch and swoops down to a nearby bush, where it turns into Julian who is revealed to be spying on them. JULIAN: Okay Grayson... Let’s see who you really are. At the Williams House, Nathan is standing across from Cece in her father’s study. NATHAN: So... You want me to help you search through your dad’s study for what exactly? CECE: Anything on the whereabouts of my mom! NATHAN: I think I’ll pass. Nathan turns to leave. CECE: Natey, wait! NATHAN: You don’t get to “Natey” me anymore... In case you haven’t noticed but me and you are broken and I have a date with Claudia Banks. CECE: Claudia Banks?... A fellow vixen? NATHAN: Yeah... We were going to meet at the Cauldron for a study date. CECE: That bitch... Look Nathan, I believe me when I tell you, you weren’t my first choice to help me but I’m telling the truth when I say I need your help... And you obviously still care about me otherwise you wouldn’t be here right now. NATHAN: You don’t need to beg anymore... I’ll help you! CECE: Thank- NATHAN: Don’t do that! CECE: What? NATHAN: Pretend to be humble and act like you care all of a sudden. Cece and Nathan begin looking through the office. NATHAN: What are we looking for exactly? CECE: Anything on the whereabouts on my mom! Nathan picks up a flyer on the desk. NATHAN: You mean like this? CECE: What’s that? NATHAN: It’s for a place called Shady Lane Asylum. CECE: Um... What makes you think my mom is in an asylum? NATHAN: I don’t... But think about it... Your dad spins a lie that she’s in treatment recovery in Sweeden. CECE: And her phone is inactive so that could only mean she’s somewhere against her will... Like an asylum. SCENE 5 At Ravenscroft mortuary, Bree and Ursula are talking. BREE: Why didn’t you tell Mitchell he will have to sign over his life? URSULA: Oh c’mon Brianna... You and I both knew it would come to this. BREE: But what if he finds out he doesn’t want to join the coven. URSULA: Well... We will have to find a way to convince him somehow. BREE: Why? URSULA: Because our lives are on the line. BREE: What? URSULA: Lord Hawthorne has made it clear we’re not exactly on his good books with the Blackwell girl and all... Bringing Mitchell to the coven is what we need. BREE: But why does Lord Hawthorne want him? URSULA: I don’t know but in over two hundred years of living I've learned it’s best not to question any witch authority. The door bell rings. BREE: Were you expecting someone? Bree answers the door to Eric. BREE: Eric!... What are you doing here? ERIC: Can we talk? BREE: Sure... Bree and Eric enter the kitchen to Ursula. ERIC: Hey Ursula. URSULA: What are you doing here? ERIC: I was hoping I could speak to Bree in private. URSULA: Fine!... Kick me out of my own house. Ursula gets up and walks over to Bree. URSULA: (whispering) Besides I have a few things to take care of for Mitchell joining the coven. Ursula walks over to the door. URSULA: It was a joy seeing you too, Eric. Ursula exits. BREE: So, uh... What do you want to talk about? ERIC: Um... I don’t even know why I would want to ask you about this... I’m not really sure what I’m doing here. BREE: Are you in trouble or something? ERIC: No... It’s my daughter. BREE: Oh? ERIC: Yeah... That’s why I feel awkward asking for advice... I don’t feel it’s my place to ask this of you. BREE: It’s fine... Honestly, what’s up? Is she okay? ERIC: It’s her... behavior. She’s slowly growing more aggressively and I’m not sure what I can really do. Bree appears stunned. ERIC: What?... What’s wrong? BREE: Eric, I’m going to be honest with you... But only because I care about you, it’s killing me deep down that I have to lie to you... ERIC: Lie to me?... Since when? BREE: I’m a witch, Eric. ERIC: What? BREE: I know this might come as a shock, but- ERIC: But if you’re a witch, then that must mean you're part of that coven that is trying to kill Winter? BREE: Yes, But it’s not what you think- ERIC: Oh my God!... I thought I trusted you! BREE: I’m so sorry, Eric... But you should know that the coven isn’t set on murdering your daughter... I did the same thing that she is struggling with and I’m still here. ERIC: You were part of the Harvest? BREE: Yes... When I was sixteen, I was chosen for the Harvest, along with other girls my age... And we were sacrificed to the ultimate test for the one true Harvest Queen. ERIC: If you’re here then where are the other three witches? BREE: (sigh) Unfortunately they remain dead. Eric storms away. BREE: Eric, wait! ERIC: I have nothing else to say to you, Bree! Eric touches the door handle which burns his hand and he quickly moves it away. ERIC: Ouch!... Eric turns around to Bree. ERIC: Did you do this? BREE: I need to explain something else to you... ERIC: What is it? BREE: The reason why Winter’s aggression is a lot stronger than what it was before is because she’s not having control over abilities... It’s like a balloon filling up with helium... And she’s only going to get worse unless someone trains her. ERIC: But what if she never comes back? BREE: If she knows how to use her abilities properly, she can be one of the most powerful witches of her generation... But she needs to know how to control her magic otherwise she will lose the Harvest. ERIC: Anything else you’ve been keeping from me? BREE: I know that Winter isn’t in New York... And so does my sister... Who is also a witch. ERIC: Right... Did you ever actually care about me or was this all just one big sick game to kill my daughter? Eric opens the door and exits as Bree cries. Meanwhile, Winter is in her bedroom doing the spell as Gladys watches. Gladys notices the wall beginning to crack as Winter’s nose begins to bleed. WINTER: … Julian bravata locusta... Julian bravata locusta... Julian bravata- GLADYS: Winter, what are you doing? WINTER: Using my astral form to find your friend. GLADYS: But, your nose... Winter touches her nose to see the blood. WINTER: That happens during a big spell... But don’t worry about it, I’ve used a focusing energy spell to prepare me for the worst. GLADYS: I think you should stop! WINTER: No! I’m almost at his location. GLADYS: Well, I’m sure he’s fine... The main part is that he’s still alive. WINTER: … Julian bravata locusta... Julian bravata locusta... GLADYS: And I don’t want you to die over this! Gladys kicks Winter’s ring of candles breaking Winter’s spell and the focus. WINTER: What the Hell! Why did you do that? GLADYS: I don’t want you to die over this!... The spell is obviously killing you! WINTER: Wrong!... I feel stronger with each passing day and the fact that I’ve been unable to get it out is killing me! GLADYS: What? Winter swifts her arm up throwing Gladys out of the room and shutting the door. Winter then telekinetically picks up the candles as they swing around her, she lights them back up. WINTER: Now, where was I? Meanwhile, Gladys looks through the keyhole and sees Winter. GLADYS: Oh my God... I need to get Mr. Blackwell! SCENE 6 At Rafael’s house, Mitchell appears at the door. MITCHELL: Hey... I was wondering if you’d like to help me with something. RAFAEL: Sure. In Rafael’s car, Mitchell and Rafael drive together. MITCHELL: According to Bree, this tree’s apples can grant knowledge to any witch unsure of anything that eats it. RAFAEL: Is this tree by any chance called the Tree of Wisdom? MITCHELL: Yeah, why?... You know it? RAFAEL: When I was a boy, I used to play around that tree with my siblings. MITCHELL: Well, good thing I picked you to help me with this otherwise I would have had to search for the tree via location spell, and to be honest... I’m scared to use magic. RAFAEL: Why? MITCHELL: Because whenever I use it, I feel this surge of power going through me that makes it feel like I can lose control, that’s why I need to know if I can trust myself before signing my name over to the Devil. The scene transitions to Mitchell and Rafael walking over to the Tree of Wisdom. RAFAEL: There it is... Hasn’t changed in centuries. MITCHELL: Okay... Shadow appears over to Mitchell. SHADOW: (cat noises) MITCHELL: Shadow, what are you doing here? SHADOW: (cat noises) MITCHELL: I’ll be fine, stay here... Mitchell walks over to the tree and looks around it, noticing one red apple and picks it. MITCHELL: (whispering) Should I sign my name over to the book of the Devil? Mitchell takes a bite and gets transported into a Hell-like dimension, and looks around as he backs up towards a hanging body, startling him to look around and notice the Tree of Wisdom with a bunch of corpses hanging around it. The tree begins to open a portal as the Devil in a goat-like form steps out and begins walking closer towards Mitchell, resulting in him throwing the apple back up and transporting him back into reality. RAFAEL: Mitchell, are you okay? Mitchell looks around, shocked. MITCHELL: (gasp) SCENE 7 During the night, Donovan continues to walk off as Grayson follows him. GRAYSON: Hey... Donovan wait! DONOVAN: I’m sorry, Grayson... I can’t do this! GRAYSON: Do what? Hey... Can you stop and talk with me for a moment? Donovan stops and turns around. DONOVAN: Everyone around me keeps dying!... Gran, Tara... My parents! GRAYSON: And you don’t want to shoot a deer because what? DONOVAN: It’s hard to explain... I somehow can’t help but feel guilty that I get to live and everyone I love is dead. GRAYSON: I see... One of our ancestors suffered from a sense of survivor's guilt also. DONOVAN: What does that have to do with me now? GRAYSON: Everything... Have you ever wondered why Shadow Falls is such a strange place? DONOVAN: Gran always said this place was cursed... But I never took it seriously. GRAYSON: What if I were to tell you that everything that you thought were fiction... Was actually real, living amongst us... Vampires, witches, demons... DONOVAN: I’d say you were crazy! Donovan continues to walk off. GRAYSON: Donovan! DONOVAN: I don’t want to hear it, Grayson!... Your talking out of your ass... Vampires, witches... Are you fucking insane? GRAYSON: It kinda comes with being a Whittemore! DONOVAN: How so? GRAYSON: Your family legacy, our family legacy... We hunt these creatures! DONOVAN: So, you’re telling me that my parents, gran, and Tara were all murdered by fantasy creatures? GRAYSON: Think why you can’t catch these monsters... They are far more advanced and skilled than a detective. Donovan looks concerned. GRAYSON: Let me teach you more about our family legacy! It’s shown that an owl is watching them from above a tree who then flies off. The scene transitions to Mitchell sitting in Damien’s office. MITCHELL: Thank you for seeing me on short-notice. DAMIEN: It is my pleasure... Now, have you made a decision regarding signing your name over to the book of the Devil. MITCHELL: If I do... I want there to be a few exceptions. DAMIEN: Exceptions? MITCHELL: Yes. DAMIEN: And what may these exceptions be? MITCHELL: I will be willing to learn magic properly but I want to still attend Shadow Falls High. DAMIEN: That is absurd! MITCHELL: I understand that, lord Hawthorne... But I’m not like most other witches in your coven... At the end of the day, I’m half-human and half-witch... And I don’t want to be made to choose between the both. DAMIEN: Very well then, Mr. Whittemore... I’ll see what strings I can pull. MITCHELL: Thank you. Mitchell leaves as Damien looks infuriated and slams his hands on the table. DAMIEN: Evanora... Get in here! Evanora enters the room. EVANORA: Yes, lord. DAMIEN: Have you had any success in getting me a sire? EVANORA: I told you, the fertility spell will take time... Besides, my magic isn’t as stong as Monique Youngblood’s, which is why I need her version of the spell. DAMIEN: I’m handling that on my end... I feel my power slipping away, and I need the Whittemore boy to sign his name over the book of the Devil as instructed by the Lucifer. EVANORA: Why do you think the master has an interest in Mitchell? DAMIEN: I don’t know... But it’s better to do what he says than to ask questions. SCENE 8 At the mortuary, Bree is pouring herself a glass of wine when Ursula appears. URSULA: Already hitting the wine I see... I haven’t seen you drunk in centuries. BREE: Yes... Well, I fucked up... Over what I thought was the right thing to do. URSULA: (laughs) Well, I to break it to you, dear sister... But not everything is the right thing to do. Ursula sits down and pours herself a glass. URSULA: So... What did you do? BREE: I can’t... You’re going to be mad, very mad. URSULA: ...I assume this has something to do with Eric? Bree takes a drink. URSULA: There’s no avoiding this so you might as well be honest with me now. BREE: I told him everything. URSULA: What? BREE: There was no point keeping it in anymore... I feel the energy in the air shifting, Winter is getting stronger and the only way I could help her was to be honest. URSULA: This is just perfect... Until we deal with Mitchell’s dark baptism, we will just have to deal with Eric and Winter ourselves. BREE: What do I do in the meantime? URSULA: If I were you, I wouldn’t worry about that right now... Now, get dressed! I told Mitchell to come to the wood's tonight for this supposedly joyish celebration... And I won’t let a mortal and his runaway daughter ruin this for our family. At Eric’s house, he walks up to his door where he appears upset. Gladys appears behind him. GLADYS: Mr. Blackwell... Eric turns around. ERIC: Gladys? GLADYS: There’s no time to explain everything else... It’s Winter!... Meanwhile, Winter is reaching higher in her power as wind blows everywhere around the room. GLADYS (V.O.): There’s something wrong with her... I think what started off as a simple spell has turned her power hungry... I told her to stop! Winter’s nose begins to bleed as her eyes start to lose focus and her eyes no longer appear white. WINTER: Oh... No!... What’s- Winter suddenly faints as everything around her drops to the ground and the candles go out. Winter’s nose continues to bleed as her status is left unknown. The screen fades to black. FINAL SCENE In a bar where bodies lie drained of blood, Santiago is revealed to be playing pole by himself as Hayley is draining a woman in the background. HAYLEY: I killed another one. Hayley drops her corpse on the ground. HAYLEY: I’m bored... Can we go back to Shadow Falls now? SANTIAGO: We’re going home tonight... Santiago looks down at the talisman. SANTIAGO: The town won’t know what hit it. Santiago leaves a sinister smile. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Trinity) Category:Season 1 (Trinity)